


Somebody call 911

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Idiot in love!Yuzu, M/M, Paramedic AU, Paramedic!Javi, Romance, like extremely minimal, minimal angst, why am I even allowed to write things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu gets injured way too often.He's lucky Javier Fernandez is always there to patch him up.(or the one where Javi is a paramedic and Yuzu is an accident prone fool in love.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Narwhal, another WIP?  
> Yeah, another WIP.  
> I was actually going to upload chapter 1 instead of this, but it got out of hand so you're getting this short thing instead.
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story

The day had started like any other for the skaters in the club. 

 

Yuzuru had arrived, gotten ready, warmed up and gotten on the ice.

 

He had started his ice time with some stroking exercises, and then, he’d started working on his jumps with Ghislain.  This season, he had decided to achieve the perfect 4A. He didn’t just want to be the first person to land it in competition, no. He wanted to be the first person to land it cleanly, and perfectly in competition.

 

He was eating ice more often than not, though, and that made him incredibly frustrated.

 

“Remember the speed, Yuzu, you’re going into the jump too slow.”

 

Yuzuru nodded, skating away to try one more time. 

 

He jumped forward, tightened his core and rotated.

 

1, 2, 3, 4 and a half. 

 

And landed on one foot. 

 

It wasn’t perfect but, if he managed to do it that way in competition, he would get it ratified.

 

He turned around and that was the last thing he remembered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He heard people around him talking, and someone touching his face.

 

He heard his name and then realised he had closed his eyes at some point?

 

What was even going on?

 

“...possible concussion… lucky it didn’t… need to be more careful…”

 

Oh.

 

Someone had crashed into him after he landed the jump.  That’s what was going on.

 

He opened his eyes and looked at the person leaning over him. 

 

Great. Just great.

 

He had died and gone to heaven.

 

That was the only explanation for the angel staring at him.

 

“Wow” The angel smiled. “Am I in heaven?”

 

“You’re certainly not in heaven. I’m Javier, can you tell me your name?”

 

“Hi Javier, I’m in love.”


	2. Damned Quad Toe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Surprise!!! Did you think I had forgotten about this story?? (You would've been right, I forgot it existed for about a month, checked my stats and went: Dude! Did you know I had a paramedic AU? Bc I didn't.)
> 
> So, this chapter is short, and kinda crappy to my standards, but it's something, so yeah, here you go.
> 
> Lemme know in the comments what you think about it! And kick my ass so I won't take two months to update this thing again lol.
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> Disclaimer: all my medical knowledge comes from Google.

“YUZU, YOU’VE BEEN TRAINING FOR 4 HOURS STRAIGHT, YOUR TIME ENDED AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO, NOW GET OFF THE ICE!”

 

“ONE LAST RUN-THROUGH! I ALMOST THERE, PLEASE BRIAN!”

 

Brian sighed, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Fine, one last run through and then you’re done. But mark the quads, you’re not in the right state. And you’re breathing heavy, so check the breathing and stop if you feel weird.”

 

Yuzuru nodded, and went to take his starting position. It was so late, all his rink-mates were either gone, or cooling down and getting ready to leave, so he had the ice to himself.

  


_‘At least this time no one will run me over because they were not paying attention.’_

  


Yuzuru took a deep breathe, and signalled Brian to start the music. He followed the choreography as closely as he could, trying to put his own style into each movement, making sure to keep his skating silent, but his edges deep, to avoid scratching the ice too much and damaging it, to keep his posture in mind, and work on the artistry he had been lacking so much the last couple run throughs, and the reason he had decided not to go home until he had skated the program how he was supposed to, not like a cheap knock-off of himself. If he skated it like that during the season, he’d never go past the 5th place in any competition, not by his standards.

  


_‘Focus on the skate, not the future. Focusing on anything other than the program will not break records, Yuzuru Hanyu.’_

  


He ignored Brian’s frustrated groan as he launched himself into a quad toe, landing it perfectly before losing himself in his choreo sequence. He thought twice before his next jump, replacing the 4A for a 3A. He was daring but not an idiot, he knew he was too tired to land it and he didn’t want to actually injure himself. He had been doing great so far.

 

And the second he thought that, he knew he had jinxed it.

 

His chest started to feel tight.

 

_‘Oh no. No no no, this is not happening, dammit!’_

 

He kept going, trying to get his breathing under control as he entered his spin. It didn’t work, and the motion of bending backwards to catch his foot for the Biellmann was the final blow for his poor lungs.

 

He instantly forgot about the run through, stopping mid-spin and falling to his knees, fisted hands hitting the ice in rage.

  


_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, breathe. C’mon, breathe, you bastard, it’s not that hard.’_

  


Apparently, it WAS that hard. Because he was now wheezing in the middle of the empty rink, getting lightheaded as his lungs refused to work.

 

“Yuzu!” He heard Brian making his way towards him, and wanted to look up and tell him he was okay, but he actually wasn’t. “Yuzu, c’mon, let’s get off the ice, and get your inhaler. Calm down.” Brian helped him stand up, and he left himself be half-dragged off the ice by his coach.

 

Brian sat him down on the wooden bench, and run to get the emergency inhaler. Yuzuru wanted to tell him he had 2 in his bag, but was too preoccupied with the fact that he couldn’t actually breathe to try and talk.

 

Brian rushed back to him with his inhaler, and Yuzuru focused on the puffs of medicine making their way into his respiratory system and alleviating the pressure on his chest just the slightest bit. He closed his eyes.

 

“Yuzu, an ambulance is on the way.” He heard Tracy’s voice, apparently she had appeared out of thin air while we was busy trying to stop dying. He tried to whine in protest, but he got shushed. “No, don’t you even dare. You’re still wheezing quite badly and your lips are a really ugly shade of purple. Now keep quiet and sit still, try to breathe slowly.”

 

Yuzuru wanted to laugh properly, but only a quick chuckle left his lips. To breathe slowly he’d have to be able to get any oxygen into his lungs first.

 

Turns out, laughing? Not a good idea. He started wheezing again, feeling more and more lightheaded with every passing second.

 

He could hear people panicking around him.

  


_‘Oh god, please don’t let them call my mum. She won’t care I’m 24, I’ll be grounded until the next Olympics for not taking care of myself.’_

  


“He stopped wheezing.” That was Brian’s voice.

 

“That’s not a good sign, Brian, really not a good sign. That’s them, go guide them here!”

 

Yuzuru could no longer support his head up he was so exhausted, so he let it fall back against the wall, mouth wide open, trying to breathe. Needless to say it was not working.

 

He might’ve lost consciousness for a second there, because the next thing he knew, there were hands lifting his shirt and other hands holding his head so that it wouldn’t be tilted back.

 

“I can see signs of supraclavicular and subcostal retractions. How long ago did he start having trouble breathing? Did he use any medication?” Yuzuru couldn’t make up the response. He was getting really tired now. “Hey, hey, open your eyes kid, c’mon.” He forced himself to comply, and he instantly recognised the face in front of him. The angel that had helped him when that stupid new kid had decided that skating right in front of someone that was landing a 4A was a good idea. The angel was back. “There you go. Hi Yuzuru, I’m Javier. Let me get this mask on you and we’ll have you breathing in no time, okay?” Yuzuru used all his strength to nod, and then let his eyes shut again. “Hey Gabby, we’ll start him with treatment, albuterol and oxygen at 6-8 LPM. Let’s see if that works, we’ll only go for the Atrovent if we really need to.” He felt the mask on his mouth, and kept on trying to wheeze in air.

 

Slowly, he started to feel the pressure lessen and lessen until he was finally able to actually take a breath, and then expel all the carbon dioxide that had been stuck in his lungs because of the attack. He shook his head gently and opened his eyes, tiredly.

 

“Yuzu, are you with us?” Brian asked from where he was standing somewhere on his right and Yuzuru nodded.

 

“Okay, let’s get him to the ambulance, then we hook it to the CPAP, and then take him to a doctor so he can be checked.” Javier said, smiling gently.

 

“Do we need the stretcher?” The other paramedic asked.

 

“No, look at him, he’s a tiny one, I can carry him, Elladj can take the equipment and you take the bags.” He leaned over Yuzuru, who just stared at him sleepily. “Okay Yuzuru, I’m going to lift you now, okay? I need you to wrap your arms around my neck, do you think you can do that?” Yuzuru nodded. “Great. On the count of three. One, two, three!” Javier lifted Yuzuru with practiced ease, with one arm hooked under his knees and the other around his back. Yuzuru forced himself to move his tired arms up and wrap them around Javier’s neck, but needed Tracy’s help to actually do it.

 

Javier started walking, and the movement made Yuzuru so dizzy, he needed to close his eyes to avoid getting sick.

 

“There, you’re doing great. We’re almost there, don’t worry. Okay, there we go, I’ll set you down now, careful.” He felt Javier put his body down on top of a flat surface, and then, he felt someone place another mask on him. He recognised that one, having had to use the treatment so many times in his life.

 

“Great, will one of you ride with us?” He heard Brian and Tracy talk and Tracy was the one that got in the ambulance and sat down. “Okay, there we go. Let’s get Yuzuru to the hospital so he can get a thorough check up. Have you called his emergency contact?”

 

“Yes, his mum is meeting us there as soon as she can.”

 

Yuzuru inwardly wailed in despair.

 

He was so getting grounded.

 

Damned quad toe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The whole: Oh, he's tiny, I can carry him is a real life situation, and it's actually the thing that originated this entire AU, lol.


	3. Feed The Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look!! Look!! It's been less than a month!! 
> 
> I hoped to bring you a nice chapter but that didn't happen so have this instead lol.
> 
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> Also, big big thanks to 4Mine3 for being a darling and reading it over for me ♥ You're the best, you cutie, I love you♥♥♥
> 
> Happy Reading!!
> 
> See you when I see you!!

Yuzuru leant his head against the pillows as he tried to force himself to actually pay attention to his mother, who was chewing his head off, and had been doing so since the instant they had actually left them alone in the room. 

  
  
  


He had been deemed healthy enough to go back home as soon as his current round of treatment was done, and had been told to take it easy for the next week. 

  
  
  


Obviously, Yumi had taken it as nicely as he could've hoped. 

  
  
  


Meaning he was grounded, had been forbidden to take even a step into the club, and his mother had taken away his skating gear, skates and all, to make sure he wouldn't find a random rink to go skate at.

  
  
  


... He lived in Toronto, okay? Don't judge him, literally everywhere you went you were close to an ice rink, and how was he supposed to resist!?

  
  
  


His mother knew him too well, though, and she knew that he would never dream about getting rental skates. He was far too used to his comfortable, custom made skates. Also, what if he got Hockey skates? Ugh, he mentally shuddered at the idea. How could people survive without toe picks? Seriously.

  
  
  


And then, she had said the magic words that made him listen.

  
  
  
  
  


"... go explore the city, but no skating! Or doing anything more strenuous than walking!" Yuzuru's eyes widened. Did she just say he was going to be made go do touristy things? What? He never left his house willingly! Why would she think he'd like that idea? He knew she had seen it in his eyes, the _ 'Are you serious? really?' _ bewildered look. "Yuzuru, you need to rest tomorrow, and maybe the day after tomorrow, but even if you can't train, you should still keep moderately active. So you're going to go out and go explore the touristic spots, at least." Yumi's eyes softened. "You need to do something other than train and do Uni work, Yuzu-kun. I know you don't realise, but this hyperfixation you have is limiting you in life. Yes, being the best is important, yes, winning medals is important, but you also need to discover who you are away from skating, son. Otherwise you'll find yourself facing retirement without any idea of how to live a somewhat normal life." His mother's face looked so... full of emotion. He couldn't believe he had never known she felt this way. "Please? Do it for me? Just find something outside of skating and your studies? Please?" 

  
  
  


Yuzuru nodded, still in shock. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He spent the next two days lying in bed, bored out of his mind. 

  
  
  


He was actually rather grateful it was this early into the summer, as he had decided to only do a couple ice shows instead of a full-blown tour, to dedicate more time to getting back in shape after having to rush himself to be podium-ready for Worlds last season. 

  
  
  


This time, he was taking recovery extremely easy, not really letting anyone pressure him into ignoring his training and medical teams.

  
  
  


Yuzuru snorted quietly as he got ready to head out and "explore the city" as his mother had asked. In reality, he was going to take a train downtown, and then find himself a nice coffee shop, or maybe even be adventurous and go find a park and sit down for a couple of hours.

  
  
  


Look at where being careful had landed him so far: on his head after someone decided to be his 4A landing mat, and then on bedrest as his lungs decided to try to kill him one more time for the giggles.

  
  
  


... No, he was NOT  going to be blamed for the asthma attack, okay? It had been that Quad Toe. The Quad Toe was to blame.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru adjusted his facemask as he walked around the park, looking at people playing games and throwing balls and walking dogs.

  
  
  


It was a strange sight. He had never been in that park, or any park in Toronto, for that matter.

  
  
  


He saw the small children running around.

  
  
  


_ 'When was the last time I did that? Did I ever even play like that when I was a child? All I can remember is home, the rink, the school and the hospital. That was my entire life when I was about their age.' _

  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru kept walking around the park, and not long after, he found his attention focused on the lake that was located in the middle of the park. It looked like every artificial lake he had seen, but what caught his attention were the birds. 

  
  
  


On the lakeshore, ducks, geese and swans rested in harmony, ruffling feathers and looking all fluffy and beautiful. 

  
  
  


Yuzuru wanted to pet them so much.

  
  
  
  
  


"You can get closer, you know? They're used to people." He gasped in shock, turning to his side in a second, eyes widening and body freezing in place. The extremely handsome paramedic that had taken care of him two times during this summer was standing right in front of him, small friendly smile on his face. "Hi, sorry I scared you, I noticed it was you and had to come closer. I'm Javier."

  
  
  


"Yuzuru." He said, voice almost a whisper, which made Javier eyes look a little bit concerned.

  
  
  


"Are you better? How are your lungs doing? That was one hell of an asthma attack you had the other day."

  
  
  


Yuzuru shook himself awake from his shock-induced stupor.

  
  
  


"Yes. Lungs are good. I used to asthma attack, I'm okay." 

  
  
  


They smiled at each other, and after an awkward moment, Javier cleared his throat. 

  
  
  


"So, what are you doing out and about?"

  
  
  


"I explore city. I never go out before." Javier raised an eyebrow.

  
  
  


"Never? But you've lived in the city for ages!"

  
  
  


Yuzuru tilted his head in confusion. He had not volunteered that information before.

  
  
  


"Uhh... I..." Javier flushed. "I'm actually a figure skating fan." He confessed, scratching his head. "I actually skated competitively until Juniors, and then I dropped it, I wasn't good enough, and at the same time I realised I had found what I wanted to do for the rest of my life and it wasn’t skating."

  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru let out a gasp.

  
  
  


"Really? You skate? That so nice! I'm sorry you do not go on, skating is best thing ever." 

  
  
  


Javier laughed, and Yuzuru smiled back. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Javier cleared his throat again, and offered him a little bag full of pieces of bread and breadcrumbs.

  
  
  


"Want to feed the ducks? I come here every Sunday, since it's the day I'm not on duty, to do just that."

  
  
  


"I don't know how."

  
  
  


Javier smiled at him, and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him behind himself.

  
  
  


"It's really easy, just come with me, I'll teach you how."

  
  
  


Yuzuru just let himself be guided by Javier. 

  
  
  


_ 'What's going on? Why is he being friendly? What's happening?' _

  
  
  


Yuzuru laughed as he saw Javier surrounded by the birds, smiling as he fed them.

  
  
  


_ ‘Is this what people meant when they said I was missing things people did in a normal life?’ _

  
  
  
  
  


Javier was the one laughing later when Yuzuru angered a goose by not giving it the biggest piece of bread, instead offering it to a swan, and the animal decided to chase him, making Yuzuru squeal loudly and run to hide behind Javier.

  
  
  
  
  


_ ‘Why do I feel so comfortable with him even though I've only known him for less than an hour?' _

 


	4. Shared Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a certain someone I'll give her a Paramedic!AU update if she went to bed early, so here it is. 
> 
> The plot jumped out of the window long time ago (as if I had a plot in the first place lol), but here you go.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to 4Mia3 for being the bestest beta ever.
> 
> Happy reading!

Yuzuru swallowed the last bite of rice, quickly getting up and putting his plates and bowls in the sink.  He washed them quickly, setting them on the drying rack, and then patting his hands on the little towel hanging on the hook over the sink hurriedly, to try to get rid of the moisture.. He turned around to find his mother staring at him, cup of tea in her hands, eyebrow raised questioningly.

 

"And why, may I ask, are you in such a rush today?" He bit his lip, rocking from side to side.

 

"Uhm... I'm going out." His mother's mouth fell open from the shock.

 

"Out? To the city? You?"

 

"Yes. I found a really nice park last week. And there's lots of birds, even some swans." Yuzuru said, walking back towards the table. "I want to go back to feed them. They were cute."

 

"Oh, Yuzu..." He panicked when he saw his mother's eyes glazing over with tears. "Oh, baby, this is wonderful." She stood up and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried. So worried. All these years, always locked indoors, you had never even thought about going outside, no hobbies other than gaming... I'm so glad to hear you say you're going out because you want to, and not because I'm forcing you to." Yumi patted his hair down, and smiled. "Okay, go, go. Have fun. Let me know if you'll be back for lunch."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru walked the path to the park with his head in the clouds.

 

He really did want to see the birds again... well, maybe not the geese. But yeah, the birds were cute, and the park felt full of life and a refreshing place to spend a couple of hours in, but he'd be lying if he said his biggest motivation for going to the park that day wasn't the hope of finding a certain handsome paramedic that had confessed he came to the park every sunday.

 

He made it to the lake, took out a blanket he had packed in his backpack when he was getting ready that morning, extended it on the ground and sat there, just looking around, smiling at the children playing catch on the other side of the lake.

 

He didn't know how long he had been there when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

Yuzuru turned around to be met with Javier's blinding smile.

 

"Hey there, we meet again." Yuzuru smiled at him. "Mind if I sit?"

 

"No, sit, it's okay."

 

_ 'Yes. He's here. Oh god Hanyu don't say or do anything embarrassing.' _

 

Javier sat down next to him, taking off his backpack.

 

"What are you doing? I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

 

"I wanted to see birds. Swans really pretty. Sundays are free day so I can do whatever."

 

Javier smiled, nodding.

 

"So, are you going to feed the birds this week too?" Yuzuru shook his head no quickly, making Javier laugh. "Hey, you just have to avoid the brown goose. The rest of the birds like you."

 

"I like swans better. They so beautiful!" Yuzuru gushed, sighing as he stared at the majestic birds swimming around.

 

"I noticed. You fed them half the bread I gave you last week." Javier said, humour in his voice, making Yuzuru pout slightly. "Hey, it was funny. And I don't think they minded it. I think they really liked it actually. The only one that had a problem was the goose." Yuzuru whined, covering his face with his hands, making Javier laugh loudly again. "Alright, if you're sure you don't want  to feed them, I'll go by myself, and be right back."

 

Javier stood up, making his way to the lake, and instantly the birds surrounded him, begging for food, making Yuzuru smile.

 

He looked down, and realised Javier had left his bag right there. He smiled wider, knowing Javier was telling the truth about coming back to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"See," Javier told him, folding the small plastic bag until it fit in his pocket."That's how you feed the birds and not get chased by angry geese." Yuzuru stuck his tongue at him, making him laugh. He then snapped his head up, surprised by the loud thunder that was heard, even over the children's noise. "Uh, I think it's going to rain in no time."

 

Yuzuru looked up. The sky had gone dark, fat clouds announcing rain covering the sun. He sighed.

 

"Yes. It look like it'll rain soon." He stood up, disappointment present in his every move."So early too."

 

"You know..." Javier bit his lip. "I live a couple blocks away from here. If you're free for a little while longer, we can go there and have some coffee. Only if you want."

 

Yuzuru wanted to jump in joy, but also he was terrified.

 

"Uh.. yes, we can do that. Let me get things and we go." Yuzuru got up, folded his blanket, and packed it tightly into his bag, taking his phone out and putting it in his pocket. "Ready."

 

Javier straightened his own backpack and started walking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**To:Jason**

**I going to someone's house.**

 

**I'm sending location when I get there.**

 

**If I don't text in 3 hours call police.**

  
  


**From: Jason**

**Dude, wtf are you doing?**

 

**It's not illegal, right? Tell me you're not doing anything illegal.**

 

**Yuzu, Tracy will kill me, please.**

 

**YUZU!!???**

 

**To: Jason**

**_*Yuzuru shared Location. Click to open in Maps*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters in the comments!!!


	5. Interlude: Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what this is, tbh. I just felt guilty bc I haven't posted anything so I'm yeeting this tiny little thing to try and pacify myself lol.
> 
> Anyway, here you go, I promise to come back with a real update soon. (And to the two people I promised a certain AU update... I'm sorry, I'm blocked!! I'll try to get it out as fast as I can!!)
> 
> As always, thanks to my amazing beta 4Mia3, that works under pressure bc I want to yeet things out before I fall asleep lol.
> 
> Happy reading!

**From: Yuzuru**

**I going to someone's house.**

**I'm sending location when I get there.**

**If I don't text in 3 hours call police.**

 

**To:Yuzuru**

**Dude, wtf are you doing?**

**It's not illegal, right? Tell me you're not doing anything illegal.**

**Yuzu, Tracy will kill me, please.**

**YUZU!!???**

 

**From: Yuzuru**

***Yuzuru shared Location. Click to open in Maps***

 

Jason was about to have an aneurism.

 

He kept pacing up and down the hallway that led to the gym, trying to calm himself down and not glance at his phone every five seconds, lest he did something crazy, like call the police and tell them he didn’t know if his rinkmate, double Olympic Champion and Greatest Skater of All Times (patent pending) was alive, or if he had been murdered by someone he didn’t know and was currently being chopped into tiny little pieces and being used to make dumplings with.

 

_‘Yuzuru Hanyu dumplings. That wouldn’t be a good business move. Too much muscle, meat would be too tough. FOCUS JASON!’_

 

He unlocked his phone again, and stared at the LINE chat. Nothing.

 

He was about to rip all of his hair out in frustration.

 

_‘I signed up to train with the best skaters under the best coach. Not to suddenly become said best skater babysitter. For fuck’s sake, if he comes back alive I’ll fucking kill him. He owes me big time.’_

 

“Hey, Jason!” He looked up to see Evgenia standing in front of him, obviously ready to go home. “Are you okay? You’ve been staring at that wall for a while. I’ve been calling your name for the last two minutes.”

 

Jason bit his lip, looked to both sides to make sure the coast was clear, unlocked his phone and gave it to Evgenia, who took it and read the chatlog, confusion all over her face.

 

She then gasped.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Jason frantically tried to shut her up, and she covered her mouth with both hands to avoid making further noise. “What is he doing!?”

 

“I have no idea, I was about to leave for the locker room and  suddenly got his messages. It’s been an hour and a half already, and he has given no further signs of being alive.”

 

Evgenia opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, shaking her head.

 

“Well, what are you planning to do?”

 

“Well, I’m going to continue pacing down the hallway, have a few anxiety attacks, and if by hour three he hasn’t gotten back at me and is not answering my calls, I’ll call the cops. And once I make sure he’s okay and healthy, I’ll fucking kill him.”

 

“Jason! C’mon, don’t be mean!”

 

“Mean? How am I the one being mean!? I was enjoying my free day by running a few miles and then this fucking Pooh bear decided to get me involved in shady business. I KNEW you can’t trust someone that tell you breathing is optional as long as you’re landing your quads.”

 

_‘Maybe I’ll make Pooh-san suffer first, torture him in front of Yuzuru, so he can see it, and then go ahead and tangle the cables to every single pair of headphones he has. That should teach him.’_

 

“JASON, NEW MESSAGE!”

 

Jason hurriedly unlocked the device, Evgenia forcing him to allow her to see the messages as well, and they both gasped loudly when they saw the content of the new message.

 

**From Yuzuru:**

 

**I’m okay. Made a new friend.**

 

**(Picture of Yuzuru half lying down on an armchair, hugging a very big,**

**blissful looking calico cat, as he stares at said cat with heart eyes.)**

 

“Aww, such a cute kitten!” Evgenia gushed, enlarging the picture to take a closer look at the cat.

 

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I’VE BEEN ON THE VERGE OF AN ANXIETY ATTACK, RIPPING MY HAIR OFF, AGING PREMATURELY AND ALL THIS TIME HE WAS CUDDLING CATS!? UGH.”

 

Jason whined a little, dropping to the floor on his knees, pouting all the while.

 

_‘I hope my parents have enough money to bail me out of jail. Can someone who killed the previous Olympic Champions still qualify to compete at the Olympics? I need to do some legal research before I murder him.’_

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Ice Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!!
> 
> I bring you a tiny update. 
> 
> But this update comes with a catch... there's a chance it might be a fake update. It is, after all, still April Fool's day. 
> 
> So, there's a 50% chance the update might be real, but also a 50% chance it might be completely fake. 
> 
> Make your bets in the comments, the answer will be given in the next update, which should be coming in the next few days.
> 
> Especial thanks to my beautiful child for reading it over before I post it, even though she insists she doesn't need to be credited. You awesome kid, I love you ♥
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> Edit: for some reason, ao3 decided this chapter was updated on the 2nd instead. I tried to fight it. I gave up. It was updated on the first, tho, ok? Lol

Yuzuru skated around the rink beautifully, edges deep, barely making a sound as his skates cut the ice in his wake.

 

Jason looked at him from the side, oohing and aahing everytime Yuzuru landed another hard-drilled, perfect 4A.

 

"He looks so good out there. How does someone make a quad axel look like it's barely more complicated than a double?" Jason pouted at Tracy.

 

"Well, he can't land a double, so, maybe that's how." Tracy hit Brian on the shoulder, making him recoil with a laugh.

 

"Don't be mean."

 

They all went back to watching Yuzuru, who was now going over his short program. He caught his blade with both hands, pulling his foot over his head in a Biellmann spin, and then suddenly paled, letting go and falling to the ice in a heap, bending over until his forehead touched the ice.

 

"Hey!" Tracy instantly skated out to Yuzuru. "Yuzu, you alright?" Yuzuru moaned in pain. "Oh, no, what hurts?"

 

"Stomach." He managed to choke out, trying to breathe through the pain, and barely succeeding. "Hurts."

 

"Okay, try  to relax, let's see if it goes away." Yuzuru shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks from the pain. He stayed like that, crouched over the ice for a few minutes, before he was able to breathe normally, without wanting to scream in pain every time he inhaled. He extended his hand to Tracy, and she helped him up, slowly, making sure he was not going to suddenly drop again.

 

Once he was up, he tried to skate away, but he paled, and had to lean on Tracy to avoid falling. Jason quickly skated towards them, hooking Yuzuru's other arm around his shoulders and between the two of them, the half helped half dragged Yuzuru off the ice.

 

They helped Yuzuru to sit on the bench, and Jason quickly removed Yuzuru's skates, because he looked like he would vomit if he even tried to bend down to do it.

 

"Yuzu, where does it hurt? How long has it been hurting?" Brian asked, handing Yuzuru his water bottle.

 

"It hurt middle tummy in morning when I wake up. I thought it was bad sleep or maybe something I ate. Now it lower stomach all over." Yuzuru gasped and bent forward again, letting out a wail.

 

"We should call your mother, and an ambulance so they can tell us what it is, and take you to the hospital if necessary." Tracy said, and Yuzuru shook his head through the pain.

 

"Mum... kill me... please no..."

 

"Yuzuru, this isn't an asthma attack out of carelessness, this is certainly not your fault, but it looks bad." Brian said, and Tracy got up to go get the phone and call the ambulance.

 

Yuzuru breathed through his teeth, trying to stop himself from moving his stomach too much. He felt like he was going to vomit any second now. This was awful.

 

"Okay, ambulance will be here soon. Jason, can you go to the door to guide them in?" Jason quickly nodded, and run out of the rink. "Hang in there, Yuzu, it's okay, you'll be just fine."

 

Yuzuru was extremely used to the pain. He had skated with concussions, and injuries, and even won medals on busted ankles that would barely hold his weight at all, but this pain was different. His entire stomach felt on fire, he felt like he was going to puke if he opened his eyes, and he was pretty sure he had a temperature by that time.

 

He heard the noise before the door opened, and in came Javier with his ambulance crew, the same that always answered TCC emergency calls, it seemed.

 

"Hey Yuzuru." Javier said, a small, almost invisible smile on his face, trying to put Yuzuru at ease. He tried to answer but could only gag and bend forward as another wave of pain hit him. "Okay, come on, let me try to see what the problem is. Gabby, help me keep his back as straight as he can, so I can examine his stomach." Yuzuru felt said Gabby grab his arms, and gently pull back, straightening as much as she could before Yuzuru let out a loud yelp, and tried to bend forward again. He couldn't, she was deceptively strong for such a small person. "Hey, hey, it's okay, try to breathe." Javier lifted his Under Armour out of the way, and lowered his thighs a little, exposing most of his midriff. He looked focused, feeling the tense muscle under his hand. He hummed in understanding, and pressed on the lower part of his stomach, gently but confidently.

 

That was the last thing Yuzuru knew. He was consumed in a flash of burning pain that made him pass out right after Javier pressed his fingers into his skin.

 


	7. Pictures Attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo! 
> 
> I got yelled at for being mean in my last update, so I'm shortening the suffering and giving you next chapter today lol.
> 
> Thanks a bunch to 4Mia3 for being the bestest beta♥
> 
>  
> 
> So, was chapter 5 an April Fool's prank or was it the real deal?
> 
> Find out below lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!!

Yuzuru looked around as Javier guided him to his apartment, taking in the way there, to be able to remember his way back to the station. Javier hadn't lied when he said he lived a couple of blocks away from the lake, he lived about two blocks away, in a building that faced the park.

 

Javier opened the door to the building, guiding Yuzuru to the lift, pressing the button to the tenth floor. All the while, a comfortable silence surrounded them. It didn't feel heavy or empty, it just felt nice, the way they could just stand next to each other without any awkwardness. Yuzuru thought it was strange. He had never had that with anyone he had only meet a couple of times before.

 

They exited the lift, walking to the end of the hallway, where Javier proceeded to unlock his apartment door, and invite Yuzuru in, closing the door behind him.

 

"You can leave your shoes and stuff here, it's okay." Javier told him, toeing off his own shoes, before turning around. "Effie..." Javier called out loud, and Yuzuru froze, confused.

 

Did Javier live with someone? A sibling? Friend? Significant other?

 

His questions were answered by a loud meow, and he gasped out loud when the biggest calico cat he'd ever seen in his life run to Javier, rubbing against his bare ankles. Yuzuru squealed softly, making Javier look back at him, amused smile on his face. Yuzuru blushed, embarrassed.

 

"Sorry, I just... cat!" Javier laughed.

 

"Yes! Sorry, I forgot to warn you. This..." Javier bent down and picked Effie up, holding her like a baby. " is Effie. She's my princess and so spoiled you wouldn't believe it."

 

"SO PRETTY!" Yuzuru skipped closer, smiling at her. "Hi Effie, I'm Yuzu!" Effie looked at her for a moment, before looking up at Javier, meowing at him.

 

"Sorry, I think she's hungry." Javier laughed, putting her down on the floor. "Go ahead, sit down, the remote is right there if you want to find something to watch. I'll go feed her and get us something to drink. What would you like?"

 

"Water is okay. Thank you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hey, hey, Yuzu, come on, wake up, come on. Open your eyes! There you go. It's okay, you'll be okay." Noise. Movement. Pain. "C'mon Gabby, let's get him on the stretcher and rush. One of you can ride with us in the ambulance, and I'll ask you notify his mother again, we're going to try and get him in as fast as we can."_

 

_Pain. Washing over him in hot waves. It felt neverending. And when one was done, it was instantly replaced by a new one, stronger, more destructive._

 

_"Okay, in one, two, three. That's it. Yuzu, you with us?" That voice was familiar. So familiar. But answering wasn't an option. "Yuzu, can you squeeze my hand?" That he could do. "Okay, great, don't worry. Just try to keep calm. You'll be okay."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru's eyes light up when Effie wandered back into the living room, where Javier had been making Yuzuru laugh with tales of his time in University, and Yuzuru had been telling Javier funny behind the scenes things that happened in competitions. Once she was close enough, curiously looking at him, he offered his hand for her to smell, which she did cautiously.

 

"Oh, she doesn't really..."Javier's voice faded when Yuzuru bent down and picked Effie up, cuddling her to his chest, and scratching behind her ears. "...like people." Yuzuru looked up, confused.

 

"But she cute." He stated, switching to scratching under her chin instead, making her relax and purr. "She so fluffy! I love her, so pretty."

 

Javier laughed, shock still apparent on his face, and he grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

 

"Can I take a picture of both of you?" Yuzuru's eyes widened in surprise. "It's just... I need to send my sister proof that Effie doesn't actually hate everyone. She calls her the Devil's cat."

 

Yuzuru gasped in shock, and instantly bent down to kiss Effie's fluffy head.

 

"You no Devil's kitty. You are cutest kitty ever." Effie looked up at him, and he heard Javier taking pictures of the two of them, so he kissed her head again, before looking up, and smiling at the camera.

 

"You two are so cute! Thanks Yuzuru."

 

"Yuzu. Call me Yuzu." Yuzuru smiled. "Can give phone number? So you can send pictures to me? I want picture with cute kitten."

 

"Sure, Yuzu, here." Yuzuru grabbed the phone with one hand, putting in his number, and giving it back. "There, sent."

 

Yuzuru's phone vibrated in his pocket.

  
  


**From: Unknown.**

 

**This is my number- Javi**

**[3 pictures attached]**

  
  
  
  
  


_"24 years old, pretty sure it's appendicitis. We have him on oxygen. He's asthmatic. His guardian is coming, but he has no known allergies other than medical alcohol, non-life-threatening.He's conscious, but barely."_

 

_"Thank you Fernandez, we'll take it from here!"_

  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru smiled at Javier as they walked side by side.

 

He had insisted on walking Yuzuru to the station, and Yuzuru had accepted, blushing.

 

"I'm really happy we spent the afternoon together. Maybe we can do it again next weekend?" Javier asked, looking quite nervous. Yuzuru blushed ever deeper.

 

"I... I think I like that idea. Javi is really fun."  Javier smiled widely, and hesitantly brought his hand up to caress Yuzuru's cheek, feeling the flushed skin hot under his fingertips.

 

"Okay, we'll do it again next week. We'll stay in contact, and meet on Sunday." Yuzuru nodded quickly, making both of them laugh.

 

"Yes. I guess... bye Javi. See you next week." Yuzuru bit his lip for a second, before having a rush of courage, and leaning forward to quickly plant a kiss on Javier's cheek before running away and into the station, leaving a gobsmacked Javier standing there, looking at him getting lost in the crowd.

  
  


He caught his train, and sat down, still giggly with the adrenaline of having done something so bold.

 

Yuzuru Hanyu had never even dreamed of doing something like that. Ever.

 

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back to rest on the window, before remembering something and quickly taking his phone out of his pocket.

  
  
  


**To: Jason**

 

**I’m okay. Made a new friend.**

 

**[1 picture attached]**

  
  


**From: Jason**

 

**This is Zhenya. I think Jason is about to have a stroke. Cute kitten.**

 

**You have to tell us all tomorrow.**

 

 **I'll stop him from killing you lol**.

  
  
  
  


Yuzuru woke up feeling queasy the next morning. He barely touched his breakfast, quickly throwing it away and washing the dishes after a few bites. He was lucky his mother wasn't home, or he would've been scolded.

 

He kept shivering, having to put a thin jacket on top of his t-shirt for the way to the TCC. People looked at him like he was insane. The kid with the jacket, suitcase, and facemask in the middle of the crowd.

 

He guessed it was a good thing he felt too bad to be embarrassed by it.

  
  
  
  
  


**From: Javi**

 

**Think you’re up to giving that goose a second chance.**

  
  


**To: Javi**

 

**You’re so mean.**

 

**I give swans bread. You feed ugly goose**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pain, so much pain. The second he had bent his back to slip into the Biellmann, the pain that had been coming in infrequent, short waves during the day became a full fledged, mind-shattering, incapacitating pain.

 

He couldn't breathe. It wasn't an asthma attack, but the difficulty he face to take in oxygen was so alike every asthma attack he had ever experienced.

 

He wished he could just lose consciousness so he wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A hand squeezing his hand._

 

_"I have to go, you're in good hands Yuzu. I'll try to come visit after my shift is done. Good luck."_

 

_The pain was dulled, somehow. Whether it was natural or not, he didn't know._

 

_The warmth of that hand leaving his._

 

_Darkness and silence for what felt like years. And then, bright, searing pain. As if someone had taken a metal rod that was left over the fire for hours, and pressed it onto his stomach._

 

_Voices, telling him he was alright. Someone talking to a woman. Tracy? His mum? He didn't know._

 

_Someone asking him to count from 10 to 1 backwards. The flash of bright lights and an annoying beeping noise._

 

_Silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments... I kinda deserve it lol♥
> 
> Disclaimer: All my medical knowledge comes from Google and it shows lol.


	8. Late Night TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! How are you doing??
> 
> Today's mood is: who knows what this is, but it's something, lol.
> 
> If you want to see me panicking over Uni and writing, you can follow me on Twitter, @k1mheechu1 
> 
> As always, 500 million thanks and bunny kisses to my amazing beta, Shaykippers ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Happy reading!!

Quiet. Everything was quiet. The only sound he could hear was a rhythmic beeping that just wouldn’t stop.

 

His limbs felt as if they were full of lead, heavy and weird. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to move even if he tried. He groaned a little, trying to force himself more awake, but it was hard.

 

“Yuzu? Can you hear me?” A hand grasped his hand, and he instinctively squeezed his fingers, making the other person squeeze back. “C’mon, Yuzu, open your eyes.”

 

Yuzuru tried his best to open his eyes fully, but he only barely managed to open them at all. The first thing he saw was his mother’s relieved face in front of him.

 

“Mum…” He managed to force out, head woozy with sleep and the remnants of general anesthesia.

 

“Hi son. You’re alright. You’ll be okay.”

 

“What…” He tried to remember what had happened, but it was hard.

 

“You had surgery. They had to remove your appendix. You’ll be okay, your appendix almost burst but they got it out in time, you’ll be okay.” His mother looked so worn out, he couldn’t help but frown. 

 

“Mum…” He closed his eyes for a second, trying to really wake up, instead of just simply staying in the limbo his head was in. “How much time? How much time until I can skate?”

 

“Doctor said about a month.” Yuzuru let out a whine, biting his lip in frustration. “Son, no, it’s okay, it’s early, you can still get to the Grand Prix in the right condition, I’m sure.”

 

Yuzuru wanted to believe in her words, but his life tended to make sure he didn’t ever get what he wanted. Just how many times had he been stuck off ice for so long? How many injuries had stop him from having a normal, quiet season? He was tired of getting injured, and now his ankle was actually as okay as it would ever get, his appendix had to go and decide to fuck it all up.

 

“Yuzu…” He looked at his mother, holding his tears so they wouldn’t fall, and saw the light in her eyes change. He hated it. He didn’t want his own mother to pity him. Pity was for the people that gave up. He would never give up.

 

“Can I go back to sleep?” His mother nodded, running her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his face gently.

 

“Yes, of course, you need rest. I’ll let the doctor know you woke up, and be right back.”

 

Yuzuru didn’t even hear her leave the room before falling back asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He spent the entire day sleeping at random intervals. Even when he wasn’t tired, he forced himself to sleep to avoid having to think about the month’s worth of training he was going to lose because of the surgery.

 

He forced his mum to go home and sleep that night, citing that there was nothing to fear, he was okay, and he would still be there in the morning after she got at least 8 hours of sleep. His mother didn’t particularly like the idea, but ended up going back home anyway after he pouted a little and asked her to bring him his headphones, phone and Pooh-san in the morning so he would have something to do the next day.

 

The doctor told him he’d have to stay one or two more days, so they could make sure everything was right on track before they allowed him to go home. Then, he would have to suffer through a week of bedrest, and if everything went well, they would remove the stitches 8 days after he left.

 

Then, he’d be able to start doing things normally again, but would be banned from doing any physical activity for a month. Anything more strenuous than a walk would be strictly forbidden until he was completely healed.

  
  
  


He was dreading the next month. He was dreading it so badly, he just wanted to ask to be put under general anesthesia for another month, and have them wake him up once he was all healed and ready to go back to the ice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The downside of having spent his entire day sleeping was that, by midnight, he was wide awake and couldn’t force himself to go to sleep. 

 

So, basically, his plan to ignore the situation had backfired drastically, and now he was stuck having to choose between watching a Lord of The Rings marathon and infomercials. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was a gentle knock on the door by the time Frodo got to Rivendell, and he turned his neck to the left to see Javier’s head poking into the room through the barely open door.

 

“Javi!” Yuzuru smiled, muting the television, and Javier smiled softly, entering the room and sitting on the chair next to the bed.

 

“Hi Yuzu! I’m glad to see you awake, I came by last night but you were still knocked out from the anesthesia. How are you doing?” 

 

“I’m good. Really bored. I sleep all day not to think about pain but now I can’t sleep and watch movie.” Yuzuru motioned to the screen, where the council was deciding what to do with the ring. “I like Narnia better, but this all I can watch. This or sticky tape fixing boat commercial.”

 

Javier laughed.

 

“Oh yes, the pains of late night T.V. I’m extremely familiar with that, I’ve long given up on trying to find something to watch while I have a late dinner when my shift ends up at this time, I just simply choose something from Netflix.”

 

“I have no phone or laptop, so television have to do.” Yuzuru took a deep breath, and instantly winced as he remembered he couldn’t do that without making the stitches pull at his skin. “Javi will forgive me, can’t feed birds this week. Need be in bed for seven days.”

 

Javier’s smiled dimmed a little, and he bit his lower lip, looking into Yuzuru’s eyes for a moment before taking his hand between his own and squeezing softly. 

 

“Well, the birds are still going to be there, so we can go when you get better.” Javier run his fingertips over Yuzuru’s knuckles. “And we can always message each other through the week, I can also go to your house on Sunday if you want.” Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “I was actually scared when I felt your stomach the other day, I thought we would get to the hospital with a case of peritonitis, and that would’ve been bad.”

 

“A case of per… what?”

 

“Peritonitis. If your appendix burst before we got you to the operating table, the lining of your abdomen becomes infected with bacteria, and causes severe complications. You’re lucky we got to you when we did, or it wouldn’t have been as easy as laparoscopy surgery and a week in bed. Had your appendix burst, you would’ve faced invasive surgery, and then a 10 days to 2 weeks hospital stay, being pumped with antibiotics to make sure the infection is gone, and then the recovery period is longer as well. You’re actually lucky your appendicitis was treated before everything got worse.”

 

Yuzuru opened his mouth, but no words wanted to come out. So, by ignoring what he thought was food poisoning, he could’ve almost died?

 

“I… Javi, I not know. I think it was bad tummy, not thing wanting to pop inside.”

 

“Yeah, well, next time you’re not feeling well, please tell someone. I don’t want you to gamble with your health.” Yuzuru nodded resolutely.

 

“Yes, I tell someone. But… who tell?”

 

“Your mum?” Yuzuru winced. His mother would raise hell for anything, even something insignificant. “Okay, let’s do this: If you don’t know who to tell, you text me and tell me what’s going on. How does that sound?” 

 

“Yes. I can do that.”

 

“Great.” Javier tried to smile wider but was interrupted by a yawn. Yuzuru realised Javier had probably spent more hours without sleep than anyone should by that point.

 

“Javi, go home, you have work in morning, go sleep and cuddle kitten.”

 

“But… Yuzu…”

 

“Go! I bet kitten is hungry. You can’t leave sweet Effie starve.” Yuzuru pouted. “I still here tomorrow. Go.”

 

Javier rolled his eyes, but nodded and stood up.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m going. But I’ll be back tomorrow.” He got up from his seat, froze for a second, looking at Yuzuru’s soft smile, and then impulsively leaned down, softly planting his lips in the center of Yuzuru’s forehead. “Don’t do anything drastic when I’m not around to take care of you.” 

 

Yuzuru was blushing so hard, he could feel his face heating up, but he nodded, a shy smile on his lips.

 

“Bye Javi. See you tomorrow.”

 

Javier smiled at him again, and then quickly left the room.

 

Yuzuru wasn’t able to fall asleep for hours.

 

When his mother arrived, the found the last few scenes of The Return of the King playing quietly in the T.V., and Yuzuru smiling in his sleep.

 

And if that night he dreamed about falling asleep surrounded by tanned, warm arms and holding a fluffy calico cat against his own chest, it wasn’t his fault.

 

It’s not like those arms or cat were based off reality.

 

Not at all.

  
  
  



End file.
